Of Butter menthol and Tomato Soup
by little wallflower
Summary: When Husband, Sasuke gets sick, what is Hinata to do? She has her newborn daughter in one room and her husband in another, leaving her another stressful day. SasuHina Slightly AU. Oneshot.


**Of Butter menthol and Tomato soup.**  
SasuHina. Slightly AU.  
K+

---

When Husband, Sasuke gets sick, what is Hinata to do? She has her newborn daughter in one room and her husband in another, leaving her another stressful day.

---

Tiny cries of a new born baby were heard in one violet room. In that room, was a cot. Around the cot, surrounded various toys from friends. In the cot was the new born baby, Himeka Uchiha. She had the eyes of her father, cold and distant; but caught her mother's hair and personality. Little Himeka was taken out of her cot and into the safety of her mother's arms. Hinata Hyuuga Uchiha rocked her little blessing in her arms, making a hushing sound to calm her down. Himeka's cries began to die as she fell asleep in her mother's arms. Hinata carefully placed the baby in her cot, tucking her in and giving the baby a pacifier.

Hinata swiftly turned to the door, walking towards her and her husband's room. Sasuke Uchiha lay in his bed, with used tissues spread beside him. He wore a tired expression, with fatigue around his eyes. He then coughed and sneezed, wheezing for water. Hinata rushed towards the kitchen, trying to be careful not to wake up Himeka in the process. Her husband was fast asleep, with his eyes shut tightly. Hinata smiled, taking a deep breath and carefully placing the glass of water on the nightstand.

She thought to make tomato soup for her husband, when her thoughts were broken. Her baby was crying; leaving her to run silently towards her room. Hinata picked the baby, carrying her to their living room. She switched on the television, breast feeding her baby. She was in thought while watching the news.

" _Experts say that butter menthol will sooth any problem; including a small cold. Konoha News has brought to you this subject because this is the flu season. To those who are sick, I wish for you to be well soon so you can return to work. Now…"_

The ex-heiress decided to call her best friend to buy her some items. She couldn't go out because she had an ANBU husband snoring in one room, with her baby breastfeeding. Hinata took the house phone and dialled TenTen Hyuuga's mobile number.

" Moshi Moshi, Hinata! What can I do for you? Wait a moment please… NEISEN! Don't touch that! Go to Uncle Lee!" Hinata giggled. Neisen was TenTen and Neji's two year old son, who had an obsession with weapons like is mother, but the visual figure of his father. They had another child as well, Kai. She had distant eyes like her father, but an appearance similar to her mother.

" I'm sorry Hinata. Neisen was yet again trying to get to my weapons. What can I do for you?" TenTen said, sitting down on a beanbag.

" Hello TenTen. I need you to buy some butter menthol liquid and a bag of tomatoes for me please? I have my hands full… yet again. Sasuke has caught a bad cold, and for a surprise I'm giving him a butter menthol drink and a bowl of tomato soup." Hinata said, pulling her shirt down.

" Ooh. I'd love that gift if I were sick. I'll go get them as soon as I get Kai to bed. You know that she's just six months old." TenTen snickered.

" Where's my Nii-san anyway, TenTen-neechan?" asked the former Hyuuga. She cradled her daughter in her arms while watching a soap opera.

" He's on an ANBU mission again. He promised me he'd take a long break after the end of this mission. It takes a whole month to do it." TenTen groaned as she took out her cardigan and umbrella. The weapon mistress pushed her wallet into her pocket, along with her keys. She waved good bye to Lee who was putting Kai to bed. He then went onto his God son, where he wore a green spandex. TenTen was sure to hide that spandex when she got home. She looked at her growing stomach. Her eye brows furrowed. She had to buy a pregnancy test.

" Oh. I'll see you in a few moments then, TenTen-neechan."

" Okay. I'll see you later, Hinata!" said TenTen, before the line was cut. Hinata held her sleeping child in her arms, sighing happily. She continued to watch some dramas, thinking of the time when Sasuke met her family.

" _Hinata, are you sure your family will like me? I mean you haven't told anybody yet." The Uchiha nervously said. Hinata smiled._

_" Sasuke-kun, although my family may be over protective, they are good people." Assured the girl, holding his hand smiling. He nodded as they walked into the Hyuuga Main House's dining room. There, Sasuke begun to freak out. Neji was glaring at him sharply, while Hanabi was staring at him with envy. The worst was the fact that Hiashi Hyuuga had a killer aura over him. Hinata grabbed hold of his wrist, sitting next to him. He was facing Neji, who was seated next to Hanabi. On the top side sat Hiashi Hyuuga. _

" _Father, Neji-niisan, Hanabi-imouto chan, this is my boyfriend… S-Sasuke Uchiha." She said proudly. Hanabi tried to force a smile. No one should have stolen her nee-chan's heart. _

" _I see…" Hiashi said. The kekkai genkai holders shared their dinner in silence, with an occasional tug on hand from Sasuke. She nodded to show that he was okay. _

_Suddenly, the table turned upside down. A scream was let out._

" _I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WHY DOES MY BABY DAUGHTER HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! SHE'S SO INNOCENT AND SWEET!" the leader said. Neji joined in the sulking too. The two… er… manly men cried in chant. Hinata and Hanabi snickered. Sasuke was baffled. Who knew that the Hyuuga men could be so girly?_

_Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when Hiashi tackled him. He screamed. Hinata giggled, pulling Hanabi to a corner of the room, watching as her boyfriend, father and cousin quarrelled. They didn't use any thing requiring chakra. There was screaming, scratching, punching, kicking, pinching, clawing and most of all, groin kicking._

_Hinata pulled her boyfriend out of the fight, separating her family. She had a mood change._

" _Father, Neji. Please apologise to my boyfriend." She said, pointing to her boyfriend. He had a severe nose bleed, two black eyes, a broken nose and bruises around his body. She sat next to him, healing his broken nose, and his black eyes. She took out her healing cream and pulled over his shirt, to spread the cream. She stopped when the process was complete. _

" _Well?" She said impatiently. Again, Sasuke was confused. He had never seen Hinata this strict. Hanabi edged closer to her future brother in-law._

_" She gets angry whenever father or Neji-nii attacks someone close." Hanabi exclaimed, watching as Sasuke stare at his girlfriend. Neji and Hiashi both knelt on the ground, apologising to Hinata and Sasuke. They knelt in silence, before Hiashi stood up._

" _I see that my daughter is pleased with you, Uchiha. I should look around my office to find those documents on the arranged marriage …" He muttered the end bit, walking off. " Hanabi, get the servants to clear this mess up." He said sternly. Hinata clutched onto Sasuke's hand, dragging him to her room._

_Neji walked back to his room, calling up TenTen for a date. Hanabi did as she was requested, then went to her room to listen to her mp3 player._

" _I never knew you were so demanding Hinata." He said, lying down on her bed. She soon joined him. The sixteen year olds both laid there, listening to Hinata's music._

Hinata smiled at the memory, hearing the door bell ring. She carefully placed Himeka into the Living room's cradle. She carefully walked towards the door, sliding it open. She was happy it was TenTen, who was holding the items she needed in her hands. And a pregnancy test.

The older female smiled softly, walking into the house after taking her shoes off. Hinata waited for TenTen to stumble inside. She did so quickly, sitting on Hinata's couch. She stared at the baby in the cradle, smiling softly.

" I have your items Hinata. I just went to the pharmacy to collect a pregnancy test. I think I'm pregnant again." She whimpered. Hinata's lips were still lifted up, pushing the pregnant brunette to her bathroom. Hinata collected the plastic bag off TenTen and headed to the kitchen, setting out one bag of tomatoes and two bottles of butter menthol liquid. Hinata begun to prepare an afternoon gift for her husband. The Uchiha opened up the can of tomatoes. She began to work.

Soon, TenTen was out of the bathroom, with a grin on her face. Hinata was just heating up the butter menthol. She knew that it was a positive reply that came from the test. But she defiantly had to go to Konoha Hospital as soon as possible.

" Hinata, I'll be going to Konoha Hospital to check if I am pregnant or not… Sometimes these tests are not so accurate." She says. " Make sure Sasuke-san is safe, along with Himeka-chan, ne?" She smiled, giving Hinata a hug.

Hinata ushered the Hyuuga woman to walk out of her house safely. She carefully heated up the tomato soup, placing the meal on a rectangular platter. She carried the meal to Sasuke's bed side, smiling at his sleeping face. She carefully rushed to baby Himeka and shook her to wake her up. The baby cried a little bit and opened her coal orbs to see that it was her mother. Hinata giggled.

" Himeka, we're going to wake up otou-san." Himeka had a toothless smile plastered on her face. She snuggled onto her mother as she carried her to their room. Sasuke was snoring softly. Himeka giggled. " Sssh." Says Hinata, pushing Himeka to her father. The baby did her job, baby slapping him on the face. Sasuke groaned, with a sniffle still inside his nose. He smiled at the sight of his baby daughter.

" Hey Himeka…" He said, kissing her forehead. Himeka smiled again. Although she was just a newborn baby, she had a very smart mind. She got that trait off her father.

" Sasuke-kun, I made tomato soup for you." She said, lifting up a table that was attached to the bed. She placed his soup and the butter menthol drink on the table, then she grabbed Himeka and sat down on the bed with him. Sasuke sat up and thanked his wife.

He ate in harmony, with a giggle now and then from Himeka. Hinata watched as Sasuke's very pale face return to its normal shade. She smiled.

" Thank you Hinata." He whispered, reaching over to give her a kiss on the lips. Himeka frowned and raised her arms for a kiss as well.

The married couple laughed and kissed Himeka on both blushing cheeks.

" I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

The family spent the rest of the day in the bed, snuggling together. It was warm underneath the covers, not only from the wool, but from the love pouring out.

**---**

**I finished my first… fluffy item? Is it good? D: Well, I may type up a sequel including Himeka again. Also TenTen and Neji, with an addition of Shikamaru and Ino. But it's up to you reviewers. So please review, click that small tiny button! DON'T JUST FAVOURITE AND RUN D: I'd pretty much appreciate if you review! Baby Himeka depends on it :D Unless you're cruel and you don't review T3T**


End file.
